If you can fear
by so-apple
Summary: Imaginez qu'un jour, Hadés ressuscite les pires ennemis de nos héros Disney afin de se venger, serait-ce le début de l'apocalypse où même la poussière de fées serait impuissante?
1. Prologue : la chanson du malheur

There is a world where hope  
And nightmares can last for all time  
A horrible place to go  
You'll know it when your heart finds

Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
Hold my hand we're gonna fly  
What a magic ride  
And just a death away

If you can fear  
The anguish we're making  
On a star is coming true  
The colours of the wind will lead  
My heart right back to you

'Cause if you can fear  
Reflections in a bloody sky  
Come blow out on true  
Wickedness will always be so new  
And hatred will save the night  
If you can fear.


	2. Chapitre 1 : à nous la Nouvelle-Orléans

Chapitre 1 : à nous la Nouvelle-Orléans

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la Nouvelle-Orléans : la foule du jour laissaient place au calme de la nuit, les tramways rentraient en gare, les lumières des maisons s'éteignaient, tout ce qui n'était que fête et joie n'était plus que calme et silence. Sauf une exception : en plein coeur de la ville, un grand bâtiment semblait avoir accueilli en lui toute la vie qui l'entourait le jour. On pouvait y entendre de la musique, des éclats rires et parfois des bruits de vaisselles qui s'entrechoquent. Cette bâtisse lumineuse de beauté était couronné par un panneau de néon avec écrit "Le palais de Tiana". À l'intérieur, tout n'était que fête : les habitants qui travaillaient quelques heures auparavant s'étaient désormais vêtue de beaux habits et mangeaient un délicieux repas tandis que d'autres s'étaient installé devant la scène pour écouter le Firefly Five qui était devenu très populaire grâce à Louis l'alligator. Il était d'ailleurs devenu la mascotte de la ville : ses talent de trompettiste étaient désormais connue jusqu'en France. Il a souvent était réquisitionné par des groupes et des managers mais il a toujours refusé, "Je reste dans mon pays natal!" leurs répondait-il. Alors qu'il jouait sur la scène, il s'interrompit soudainement. Les spectateurs le regardèrent avec stupéfaction avant que celui-ci tende les bras vers la porte de service : devant celle-ci se trouvait celle que tout le monde rêve de voir en venant dans ce restaurant. Accompagné du prince Naveen, la princesse Tiana arriva sous le regard émerveillé des clients. Il faut dire qu'elle était devenu un exemple pour tous : elle est passé de simple serveuse dans un petit bar de quartier modeste à dirigeante d'un grand restaurant et, qui plus est, princesse. Elle s'avança au milieu des tables tout en faisant signe de la main à ses invités. Arrivée devant la scène, Naveen l'aida à monter puis celle-ci pris un micro. Après avoir attendu le silence complet, elle se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

- "Merci à tous d'être venu. C'est un honneur pour moi de tous vous accueillir dans mon restaurant, vous qui m'avez pour la plupart aider ou encourager pour que ce rêve devienne réalité. Je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui, je serais peut-être encore en train d'espérer, voir même toujours transformer en grenouille..." Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance. "Mais je suis ici aujourd'hui, et cela... Je vous le dois à tous..."

Tiana s'arrêta quelques secondes : des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Soudain, quelqu'un se leva dans l'assistance : "Pleurs pas Tiana! Tu es géniale!" hurla-t-il. D'autres personnes l'encouragèrent à leurs tours. Naveen épaula sa femme pour la rassurer puis Tiana reprit difficilement.

- "Merci encore, même maintenant vous continuez à m'encourager. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus que quatre mots à vous dire : passez une excellente soiré!"

Ces derniers mots furent applaudit par la foule. Tiana salua son publique puis descendit de la scène, laissant Louis qui eut du mal à reprendre son numéro de trompettiste : il faut croire que les mots de Tiana ont réussis à faire fondre son coeur déjà bien fragile. La jeune princesse sortit dehors pour prendre l'air : Naveen retira sa veste pour la lui mettre sur ses épaules puis ils regardèrent tout les deux le ciel étoilé. Au bout de quelques secondes, il l'embrassa puis murmura.

- "Bon, eh bien : tu n'es certes pas très doué pour faire des discours mais au moins, tu leurs à dit ce que tu pensais!"

- "Ne te moque pas de moi" répondit Tiana en riant "Je n'ai jamais fais ça auparavant et en plus, j'étais si heureuse que les larmes sont sortis toute seules!"

- "Ça va, je te taquinais! Mais si tu ne supportes pas mon humour, je peux très bien retourné en Maldonia!" dit-il en faisant mine de partir.

Tiana l'agrippa par la taille et le somma de rester. Naveen allait répondre mais le visage de Tiana changea d'expression, comme si elle était interloqué. Naveen lui demanda ce qui se passait. Tiana ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui prendre la main et de mettre en avant son index : on pouvait y voir comme une marque de morsure que Naveen cacha immédiatement.

- "Tiana, je préfère éviter d'en reparler." ajouta sèchement Naveen tout en se retournant.

- "...Désolé..." murmura Tiana. "Ça ne fait que deux jours que c'est finit, notre restaurant n'a officiellement ouvert qu'il y a une semaine et malgré cette grande soirée spécial pour les habitants, j'ai encore du mal à faire mon deuil de ce qui s'est passé..."

Naveen se tourna vers Tiana mais quelque chose le poussa violemment sur le côté. La chose sautait littéralement sur place en répétant "Tiana" en boucle.

- "Ch...Charlotte?" s'étonna Tiana.

- "Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tiana, Tianaaaaaaaaa! Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient d'arriver en ville?!"

- "Ne me dit rien : le bleu que tu m'as fais en me faisant tomber?" lança Naveen en se relevant.

- "Ah non : désolé mon princounet, ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais!" répondit Charlotte avec un grand sourire avant de se jeter sur Tiana. "Une grande frégate tout droit sortie d'un pays lointain vient d'arriver au port et devines qui est à son bord?!"

- "...Eh bien, j'attend ta réponse depuis tout à l'heure..." répondit Tiana timidement.

Charlotte se dirigea vers les rebords du balcon et monta dessus comme si elle était monté sur une estrade, elle tendit alors les bras au ciel étoilé et hurla :

- "Le prince Philippe et La princesse Aurore!"

Il y eut alors un long silence gêné. Tiana et Naveen se regardèrent quelques instants.

- "Bah quoi, c'est tout?" demanda Charlotte.

- "...Euh, Charlotte : on ne sait pas qui sont c'est deux personnes..." répondit Naveen.

- "Comment?!" cria Charlotte. "Mais c'est pas possible ça, vous êtes resté combien de temps dans le bayou : 5 ans? 100 ans?!"

Tiana pris les mains de Charlotte et l'a fit redescendre à son niveau.

- "Ecoute," commença Tiana "Les seuls Aurore et Philippe que je connais sont ceux des contes de fées mais..."

Soudain, quelqu'un entra à son tour sur le balcon. Cette inconnue eut comme seule salutation : "Mais ils existent Tiana!". Tiana reconnu cependant cette personne.

- "Mama Odie!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Qu'elle bonne surprise : vous auriez dû me dire que vous veniez, je vous aurez préparé du Gumbo!"

- "Hi!hi!hi! Ce n'était pas la peine ma chérie : j'adore venir à l'improviste!" répondit Mama Odie. "Mais là n'était pas mon but! Je dois vous parler, l'heure est grave..."

Naveen regarda Tiana et Charlotte : c'est la première qu'ils voyaient Mama Odie aussi inquiète.

- "...Euh, que se passe-t-il?" demanda Charlotte.

- "...Tiana, Naveen, Charlotte, vous allez devoir préparer vos valises : vous devez partir sur le champs pour un pays lointain."

- "Mais pourquoi?!" s'exclama Naveen.

Mama Odie s'avança et regarda la ciel à son tour.

- "Un grand malheur va s'abattre sur nous : tout les magiciens, vaudou ou non, l'ont ressentie, et vous êtes concernés." répondit Mama Odie.

- "Non, ce n'est pas ça le problème!" rétorqua Naveen. "Ma question est : pourquoi Miss Charlotte aux fraises doit venir avec nous?!"

- "Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la Charlotte aux fraises?!" hurla Charlotte.

Tiana se mit de ce pas au milieu de ses deux amis pour les arrêter.

- "Allons! Allons! Calmez-vous!" ordonna-t-elle calmement. "Il y a un problème : je viens à peine d'ouvrir mon restaurant, ce serait mal vue de le fermer tout de suite."

Mama Odie prit un temps de réflexion puis eut une idée : elle sortit son gourdin magique puis fit apparaître des clones de nos trois héros sous le regard éberlué de Tiana.

- "Je vous attend au port les enfants." déclara finalement Mama Odie tout en partant.

Tiana, Naveen et Charlotte regardèrent la vieille sorcière quitter les lieux. Charlotte s'adossa contre le mur et soupira.

- "Bon et bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend?"

- "Je pense qu'on a acceptait un peu vite" souffla Tiana. "Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histories : depuis quand les héros de la belle au bois dormant son vrai?"

- "Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai appris leurs existences qu'il n'y a que quelques jours." déclara Charlotte. "Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul phénomène étrange qu'il se passe dans le monde : plusieurs civilisations disparues réapparaissent sans raison, c'est dans la une de tout les journaux."

- "Et pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit?" demanda Naveen.

- "J'ai deux mots pour répondre à ta question : grenouille, restaurant." ajouta Charlotte.

- "...Oui, ça se tient..." soupira Naveen. "On voulait réaliser nos rêves et on a finit pas ignorer le monde qui nous entoure..."

Les paroles de Naveen résonnèrent dans la tête de Tiana qui se dirigea vers la porte.

- "Mais où vas-tu?" s'étonna Charlotte.

Tiana se tourna vers ses amis avec un grand sourire déterminé qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis l'ouverture de son restaurant.

- "Nous allons voyagé les amis!" déclara Tiana.

- "Ça, c'est la Tiana que je connais!" s'exclama Naveen tout en la suivant.

- "Hey! Hey! Les copains!" cria Louis tout en abandonnant son orchestre. "Je peux venir avec vous, dites oui!"

- "...Louis, tu viens de laisser tomber ton orchestre juste pour nous aider?" demanda Naveen.

- "...C'est pas bien?" s'interrogea Louis

- "Félicitation, tu viens de gagner un billet!" déclara Naveen.

- "Je ne pense pas que Mama Odie soit d'accords..." commença Tiana.

- "Mais si voyons, si elle a acceptait Charlotte, elle peut donc facilement acceptait un crocodile trompettiste!"

Charlotte allait se jeter pour étrangler Naveen mais Tiana l'arrêta. Nos quatre amis se dirigèrent vers la grande salle : heureusement, presque tout les convives étaient parties. Mama Odie était assise à une table et discutait avec les parents qui semblaient étrangement calme. La vieille sorcière, en les voyant arriver, se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire.

- "C'est bon, le problème avec vos parents est résolus! Vous allez pouvoir partir!"

Tout le monde resta immobile : comment les parents avait pu accepter? Charlotte se glissa à côté de Louis puis lui murmura.

- "Je ne sais pas ce qui ait le plus étrange : soit le fait que Mama Odie a sans doute envoûté nos parents, soit le fait que je parle à un crocodile..."

- "Je me pose les mêmes questions..." répondit Louis.

C'est ainsi que les quatres compères se dirigèrent à l'extérieur sous le regard bienveillant des deux étoiles de Ray et Evangéline. Mais ils ne se doutaient pas du malheur qui les guettaient.

* * *

Plus loin, dans l'ombre, au coeur des ténèbres plus sombres que ceux du bayou, dans les profondeurs de la terre, se trouvaient le royaume des morts, l'Enfer. Ce monde ressemblait à une plaine aride, noir comme du charbon, le ciel était couvert de sombres nuages parsemés d'éclairs. De temps en temps, on pouvait voir des âmes en peines défigurés, tentant de fuir. Mais c'était inutile : personne ne sort de cet enfer. Cependant, tout les pauvres habitants de ce lieu n'était pas que des fantômes froids et torturés. Au loin, on pouvait voir une zone montagneuse : chaque monticules semblait aussi pointu qu'une aiguille, si bien que même les esprits ne semblait vouloir s'en approcher. Pourtant, on pouvait voir au milieu, un corps inerte, un corps humains : celui-ci était vêtu d'un étrange smoking et semblait avoir été traînait sur plusieurs mètres et laissait pour mort, vue les empreintes et les traces de pas qui l'entouraient. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'homme revint doucement à lui : il se mit à genoux et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait complètement perdu.

- "Mais que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Les esprits vaudou m'aurait laissé tomber?" se demandait-il.

Soudain, la température autour de lui commença à fortement augmenter : plusieurs flammes bleus apparurent autour de lui. Apeuré, il sortit en quatrième vitesse une étrange poudre rose de sa poche et se prépara à la lancer, mais une voix sortit d'outre tombe le somma de s'arrêter. Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'une ombre assombrit les lieux. Il se retourna : face à lui se dresser un autre homme immense. Sa peau était bleu, il était vêtu d'une toge noire et ses cheveux était fait de flammes azures : on aurait même dit qu'il n'était pas humain. L'étrange homme, quand à lui, tomba en arrière face au monstre. Il arriva toutefois a prononcer quelques mots.

- "Qui...Qui êtes-vous?..." murmura-t-il difficilement.

L'être bleu semblait amusé par la question. Il se contenta d'augmenter la taille des flammes, qui ressemblait désormais à des portails, avant de répondre.

- "Rassurez-vous docteur Facilier, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous faire du mal. Je suis le seigneur Hadès et ceci est mon royaume!"

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les dons des fées

Chapitre 2 : Les dons des fées

Une grande frégate se trouvait au port de la ville néo-orléanaise. Celle-ci était devenu l'objet de tout les curieux des environs. On pouvait même dire qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que lors de l'arrivé de Naveen. Il faut dire qu'il est assez rare de voir un tel bateau datant du Moyen-Âge comme ça dans ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, cet attroupement ne semblait pourtant pas déranger les marins qui continuaient leurs travaille sur le bateau. De même pour ses passagers : au coeur du navire se trouvait une grande chambre, semblable à un boudoir, décorée de tapisserie d'or et d'argent. La pièce était principalement éclairé par une immense fenêtre donnant une magnifique vue sur la ville qu'une jeune fille semblait regardait, assise sur un fauteuil parallèle à la fenêtre, avec rêverie : c'était Aurore. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qui s'était passé : tout est allé si vite.

Il s'était passé à peine quelques jours après ses noces que son rêve s'était peu à peu transformé en cauchemars. Alors que tout était redevenue normal dans son royaume, des phénomens étranges ont eut lieu : le lendemain de son mariage, des ronces avaient commencé à pousser un peu partout. Toute la végétation mourrait, rendant les récoltes impossibles. Certains commençait à soupçonner la princesse d'avoir amener une malédiction en se réveillant, d'autres préparaient un coup d'état. Heureusement que ces amies les fées Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle était intervenu. Finalement, l'idée que la malédiction qui hantait son pays était dû à des forces maléfiques n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, se disait-elle. Elle soupira tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit : Philippe entra, suivit par Flora. Le prince s'agenouilla face à sa dulcinée puis lui baisa doucement la main.

- "Pardon d'avoir était aussi long." dit-il. "J'ai eu du mal à convaincre le dirigeant du port."

- "Mais rassure toi ma petite Aurore!" renchérit Flora. "Un petit coup de baguette magique a largement suffit!"

- "Ça ne m'étonne pas!" répondit Aurore en riant. "Ce n'est pas tout mais je commence à m'impatienter : la Nouvelle-Orléans a beau être un endroit magnifique et ses habitants sont fascinants, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous faisons là, ne devions nous pas nous dépêcher?"

Flora sourit à son tour à Aurore et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- "Je suis touchée de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour cette histoire, j'aimerais moi aussi que ça aille plus vite mais nous devons être un peu patient : nous accueillerons bientôt de nouveaux invités à bords, pour nous aider à vaincre les forces du mal."

À ce moment là, Aurore eut comme une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle commença à frétiller de joie.

- "Vraiment? Mais c'est formidable! Combien seront-ils? Je pourrais leurs posées des questions sur leurs manières de vivres?"

- "Doucement ma petite!" dit Flora en riant. "Ils seront quatre : deux demoiselles, un jeune homme et un alligator."

- "Un alligator?" s'étonna Aurore. "Ils peuvent avoir de tels animaux domestiques à leur époque?" demanda-t-elle à Philippe.

- "Et bien, cela fera une question de plus à leur poser!" déclara Philippe.

Aurore lui répondit par un sourire puis un mouvement de foule attira son attention. Elle se tourna tout en posant ses genoux sur les accoudoirs de son siège et colla ses mains sur la vitre pour s'appuyer. Dehors, on pouvait voir qu'un passage s'était formé dans la foule pour laisser passer un petit groupe pour le moins surprenant : on pouvait voir en tête une jeune fille portant une petite valise, suivit de près par un alligator qui, quand à lui, tenait un petit baluchon. Derrière se trouvait un homme et une femme, transportant une immense cargaison de bagages tracté par un camion. Ces deux derniers furent arrêté par une vieille femme assisté par un serpent et tenant un gourdin. Celui-ci brilla d'une étrange lueur qui fit disparaître une grande partie des bagages des deux jeunes gens qui semblait dépité. Philippe et Flora se regardèrent quelques instants, étonné tout les deux, puis regardèrent une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Aurore se rua vers une armoire.

- "Que fais-tu mon enfant?" demanda Flora.

Aurore sortit plusieurs robes qu'elle regarda, excité.

- "Il est hors de question que je me présente sans soigner un minimum ma tenue!" s'exclama Aurore. "Je ne sais pas qu'elle robe choisir, ni quel bijou..."

Aurore sentit soudainement une main la forcé à poser tout les vêtements qu'elle avait entassé sur ses bras. Philippe la regarda avec un doux sourire tout en refermant l'armoire.

- "Reste comme tu es, ces personnes n'ont pas besoin de te voir en robe de bal pour te connaitre tu sais."

- "...Oui, tu as raison." répondit Aurore.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit : trois jeunes filles passèrent leurs têtes à travers l'ouverture de la porte. L'une d'elle prit la parole.

- "Aurore, dépêche-toi : on va avoir deux princesses de plus!"

- "J'arrive Raiponce!" répondit Aurore tout en sortant avec ses amies.

- "C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas descendre : j'aimerais voir ce beau pays..." soupira Ariel.

- "C'est vrai que c'est bête..." ajouta Blanche Neige. "Au moins, espérons qu'on puisse former une bonne alliance : nous en aurons bien besoin."

Les quatre princesses se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entré où les invités venait d'entrer suivit par Mama Odie : Tiana était émerveillé face à la beauté des lieux, elle ne savait pas ou donner de la tête, "il y a tellement de chose à voir" se disait-elle. Flora et Philippe arrivèrent à leur tour : lorsque Mama Odie aperçu la fée, elle se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- "Flora, ma bonne vieille amie, ça faisait si longtemps!"

- "Effectivement, mais je vois que le temps ne t'as pas plus affecté que moi!"

- "Oh! J'aimerais voir ça ma chère!"

Philippe se dirigea vers Tiana et Charlotte, suivit par les princesses.

- "Vous devenez être les princesses Tiana et Charlotte! Mon nom est Philippe, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrez!"

Charlotte commença à rougir au point d'être au bord de l'évanouissement tandis Tiana allait remercier le prince. Mais, soudain, Raiponce cria puis se dirigea vers Louis qui semblait apeuré.

- "Je le crois pas : un véritable crocodile! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un! Ma mère adoptive m'a toujours dit que c'était des animaux dangereux, monstrueux, assoiffés de sang, croquant tout ce qui bouge! Mais tu ne sembles pas être dangereux toi hein? Je me trompe?... Non, ne me dit rien, ça se voit tout de suite que tu ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, suis-je bête!"

- "Allons Raiponce!" intervint Blanche Neige "Laisse donc cette pauvre bête respirer!"

- "Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer... Comment il s'appelle?"

- "Je m'appelle Louis!" répondit Louis, enjoué.

Cette réponse surprit Blanche Neige, Aurore et Raiponce qui sursautèrent.

- "J'ai dis quelque-chose qu'il ne fallait pas?" ajouta Louis.

- "Louis, normalement, les animaux ne sont censés ne pas parler..." soupira Naveen.

- "Ah bon?"

- "Vous savez, je suis moi même habitué à communiquer avec des poissons... Enfin, revenons à nos moutons : je m'appelle Ariel. La jeune demoiselle brune survolté est Raiponce, la petite calme, Blanche Neige et celle qui ne parle plus depuis tout à l'heure, Aurore!"

- "Désolé de rester silencieuse, cette situation me dépasse déjà..." répondit Aurore en riant.

- "Et bien, tout le plaisir est pour nous!" ajouta Tiana.

- "Et alors, tu ne présentes pas ton mari?" grogna Naveen.

Tiana regarda Naveen puis pris un ton parodique et moqueur.

- "Je vous présente monsieur ronchon, sa majesté Naveen : prince de Maldonia..."

- "C'est ça, moque toi de moi!" dit Naveen tout en faisant une révérence face aux jeunes filles. "C'est un honneur mesdemoiselles!"

- "Je vais finir par le préféré à Eric..." chuchota Ariel.

- "Ariel!" s'exclama Blanche Neige.

- "Je plaisantais voyons!"

Soudain, Mama Odie se mit entre nos amis pour les interrompre. Flora se joignit à elle et demanda aux jeunes s'ils étaient près. Tous acquiescèrent puis Blanche Neige emmena les nouveaux arrivants dans leurs chambres.

* * *

Le docteur Facilier ne sut quoi dire : plusieurs personnes toutes différentes les unes des autres étaient en train de sortir des portails. Hadès, quand à lui, tendit sa main vers une des parois qui se fissura et se brisa pour former un trône de roche sur lequel il s'assit.

- "Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre petite réunion..."

- "Attendez une seconde!" commença le docteur. "Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie au juste?!"

L'une des personnes sortit des portails, une femme beauté froide au vêtement très sombre, interpella Hadès en déplorant le fait qu'il n'est pas prévenu le nouvel arrivant.

- "Allons Maléfique, chaque chose en son temps. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui te disais impatiente que tout commence?"

Maléfique se tut tandis que le maître de ombres semblait de plus en plus surpris.

- "Attendez... Vous... Vous êtes Maléfique? demanda le docteur.

- "Oh! Je vois que mes exploits sont aussi connus à l'autre bout de l'océan..." répondit-elle avec un sourire étrangement sympathique.

- "Et tu n'es pas la seule!" continua Hadès. "Chacun d'entre vous, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, êtes connus sur Terre pour votre, comment dirais-je? Autre vision des choses. Vous vouliez être les plus puissants, de manières différentes et plus ou moins utiles et intéressantes mais..."

Une personne l'interrompit à ce moment là : une vieille femme affreuse, à la figure de sorcière se mit face à Hadès. Celle-ci lui reprocha de considérer les souhaits de certains comme absurde, ce qui le fit éclater de rire.

- "Je vous en prie ma reine, ne vous énervez pas" répliqua Hadès. "Mais le fait que vous vous sentiez concerner par ce que j'ai dis, sous prétexte que vous étiez prête à retourner votre pays juste pour être la plus belle, fait plus rire qu'autre chose..."

Hadès partit pour un fou rire tandis que le maître des ombres resta immobile : finalement, il y avait plus malveillant que lui et ça, ça fait mal. Pendant ce temps là, un homme se mit à pouffer à son tour : c'était un homme d'église à la mine assez effrayante dont le rire refroidit les autres, sauf Hadès.

- "Pour une fois que je suis d'accords avec Satan en personne..."

- "Veux-tu bien te taire Frollo!" répliqua la méchante reine.

- "Et en plus, il m'appelle par mon nom catholique!" ajouta Hadès tout en riant.

- "Aucun respect pour les femmes âgées..." ajouta Gothel. "D'autant plus que tu n'es pas mieux : tu as mis Paris à feux et à sang juste pour une gitane!"

- "Elle a osé m'humilier, elle devait payer!" s'exclama Frollo.

- "Par pitié, arrêté ça : vous allez finir par me tuer de rire! Oh! suis-je bête : je suis un dieu, je ne peux pas mourir!" dit Hadès tout en repartant pour un nouvel éclat de rire.

Les trois énergumènes continuèrent à se disputer tandis que Maléfique se tourna vers le docteur Facilier qui s'appuya sur un mur, tellement la situation le chambouler au point de lui donner des vertiges.

- "Parlons un peu de vous docteur, que faites vous donc là?"

Le docteur, après quelques seconde, se redressa, remit sa chemise et son haut-de-forme en ordre puis se racla la gorge.

- "J'étais un maître du vaudou, voyez vous. J'avais fais un pacte avec des entités venu d'un autre monde : en échange, je devais leurs apporter des âmes briser par le chagrin."

- "Mmmh... Intéressant..." dit Maléfique.

- "Cependant, j'ai eu... quelques soucis..."

Une femme pieuvre se mit tout à coup à côté de Maléfique : celle-ci écoutait depuis le début mais semblait plus qu'intéressé par l'histoire.

- "Quel genre de soucis au juste?" demanda-t-elle.

D'autres s'approchèrent : un vizir, un pirate, un guerrier asiatique, un jeune homme "athlétique" et, plus étranges encore, un lion. Le docteur ne semblait pas pour autant plus étonné, il continua son histoire avec un ton sombre et à la fois rêveur.

- "Un prince est venu il y a quelques temps dans mon pays. Je comptais le piéger avec l'aide de son sous-fifre. Mais celui-ci n'était qu'un incapable : alors que j'avais transformé ce prince de pacotille en grenouille, il l'a laissé s'échapper. Celui-ci s'est alors enfui dans le bayou avec une jeune serveuse de café qui a était elle aussi métamorphosé par accident. Malgré tout mes efforts pour les capturer, j'ai échoué. Cet abruti a finit en prison tandis que moi... Les esprits m'ont..."

Le docteur ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de se rappeler pourquoi il était là, il eut alors des frissons. Ursula s'approcha de lui et enveloppa ses épaules avec ses tentacules pour le consoler. Maléfique, quand à elle, ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre mort.

- "Je vois que nous avons, entre autre, subit la même injustice..."

- "Comment, vous aussi?" s'étonna le docteur.

- "J'ai fais moi aussi une sorte de pacte." déclara Ursula. "Avec, ni plus ni moins, la fille du roi des océans. Je sais que j'ai tentais de 'pimenter un peu tous ça' mais elle a triché. J'étais à deux doigts de gagner, de devenir la reine des océans, mais à cause du prince Eric, je suis désormais ici..."

Le lion prit alors la parole pour donner sa propre histoire mais s'arrêta à peine après avoir commença : le docteur le regardait avec un regard stupéfait.

- "Oui, je sais, je parles : cela vous étonne-t-il à ce point?" grogna-t-il.

- "...N...Non...Continuez!"

- "Merci! Je disais donc : moi aussi, j'ai été trahi. Le rôle de chef devait me revenir de droit mais mon frère me l'a volé! J'ai bien tenté de le tué, j'ai même réussi. J'avais la terre des lions rien que pour moi! Mais il a fallut que son fils revienne et gâche tout! Et pour couronner le tout, les hyènes avec lesquelles j'ai pactisé m'ont dévorer!"

Tous furent estomaquer par ce que venez de dire le lion. Le docteur tomba littéralement à genoux.

- "...Vous...Vous n'êtes pas sérieux..." demanda Maléfique.

- "Ne cherchez plus : on a trouvé la pire mort!" déclara Ursula.

- "Mphf! Parlez pour vous!" déclara l'un des hommes.

- "Ah oui Gaston?" ajouta Maléfique d'un ton narcissique.

Gaston remit l'une de ses mèches en ordre avant de continuer son discours.

- "J'étais en train de mener un combat sans merci mais j'ai perdu et je suis tomber du haut d'une immense tour."

Scar regarda le jeune homme et se contenta d'hausser les épaules tout en continuant son discours.

- "Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire cela?"

Gaston mit du temps à répondre. Il chercha ses mots puis prit un ton épique.

- "Une bête affreuse avait élu domicile dans un château abandonné non loin de mon village, si je n'avais rien fait : il aurait dévoré les habitants!"

- "Sans oublier la jeune demoiselle que tu convoitais et qui a préféré rester avec le monstre..." murmura le Hun.

- "...Qu'est-ce que c'est? J'ai cru entendre une voix?" répondit Gaston avec narcissisme.

Le guerrier attrapa Gaston par le col et le releva au niveau de sa tête.

- "Retiens bien ceci, petit vaurien... Le jour où tu entendras une nouvelle fois ma voix, tu n'auras plus qu'une seconde avant de perdre ta chère petite tête!"

- "Allons, Shan Yu! Laisse ce pauvre petit : lui ne s'est pas fait dévorer par un crocodile!" rétorqua le pirate.

- "Ha!Ha!Ha! Vous êtes mignons..." ajouta le vizir. "Moi, j'ai était brûlé vif alors que j'étais devenu un génie! Si ça, ce n'est pas de la mort, je veux bien me métamorphoser en brebis..."

- "Il n'y a que moi qui vient de remarquer que nous faisions un concours de 'qui a eut la plus pire mort'?" s'exclama Gaston.

- "Désolé Jafar mais dans tout les cas, tu ne fais pas le poids." souffla Maléfique.

- "C'est bon là bas, vous avez finit?" lança Hadès.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hadès qui avait finit de rire et de séparait La méchante Reine, Gothel et Frollo. Il sortit deux poches en tissus qu'il ouvrit : à l'intérieur se trouvait une flamme bleu pour l'une et un saphir scintillait pour l'autre.

- "Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?" demanda Gothel.

- "Vous allez vite comprendre..." répondit Hadès.

Il lança les deux objets devant ses auditeurs : ceux-ci changèrent de forment pour devenir l'hologramme d'une planète, la Terre. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent : les continents étaient pour la plupart différents.

- "Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi notre chère planète est dans cet état là?" déclara Hadés. "Pour faire simple : ces deux artefacts sont ce qu'on appelle des pierres de lunes : elles permettent, si on les réunit, d'obtenir une image de la terre telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui et de l'utiliser pour se transporter où nous le souhaitons."

- "Et en quoi cela nous concerne?" demanda Ursula avec un air dédaigneux.

- "Disons que, entre autre, cette petite carte va nous permettre d'accomplir notre ultime vengeance..."

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête du maîtres des ombres comme un écho lourd et fort. Le constat semblait être le même pour les autres.

- "Je vous sens sceptique." continua Hadès. "Sachez que nous avons tous un intérêt commun : chaque 'héros' qui nous a vaincu n'a fait que faire naître dans le coeur des personnes qui les admirent une sorte d'espoir, de lumière, qui affaiblit considérablement nos forces. Ne pensez vous donc pas qu'il est temps d'avoir notre propre justice? D'avoir tout ceux que nous désirons?"

Le docteur buvait presque les paroles d'Hadés, il se reconnaissait déjà dans son plan. Il s'avança devant Hadés.

- "Il y a un point qui me dérange : en supposant que nous sommes ici tous morts, nous n'avons accessoirement plus de pouvoir magique, comment allons-nous faire?"

- "Je ne suis pas le dieu des enfers pour rien tu sais. Nous allons faire un marché : je vous rend vos pouvoirs tout en les décuplant ou, pour ceux qui n'en avaient pas, je vous en créerait, et, en échange, nous nous allions pour répandre le mal et la désolation sur terre. Imaginez un peu : toi docteur, tu deviendrais un véritable maître des ombres : tout les esprits vaudou qui t'ont esclavagés deviendraient tes esclaves. Toi Maléfique, tu serais la fée la plus puissante du monde. Jafar, tu deviendrais le roi de l'Arabie. Ursula, Crochet, tout les êtres des sept mers se prosterneraient devant vous. Frollo, tu pourrais devenir le maître de toute la France. Shan Yu, toute la Chine se prosternerait devant toi. Scar, la terre des lions serait de nouveau sous ton commandement. Quand à vous, Ma Reine, Gothel et Gaston, vous... euh..."

- "Nous?" répondirent les trois.

- "...Vous auriez... La beauté et le succès éternel! Voilà!"

- "...Mmmh... Moi ça me va!" répondit Gothel.

Hadés croisa ses mains et s'accouda sur ses genoux tout en appuyant son menton sur ses doigts.

- "Alors, qu'en dites vous?" demanda-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent tous : chacun avait la même lueur dans les yeux, une lueur qui traduisait une envie de vengeance. Ils firent tous un pas en avant tandis qu'Hadès esquissa un sourire mauvais.

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
